Starter Guide
Exploration Some interactions on the map are NOT 'marked. This is to encourage exploration, as some things can only be found by looking around (and some things, like secret shops, are very well hidden). The better you know the map, the better you'll "probably" do. That doesn't mean new players will have an advantage, as these locations are not similar to other servers and are completely custom to RevoRP. '''Hotkeys -' * X - Raise Hands * Z - Quick Menu * Page Down - Toggle Vehicle Drifting * B - Toggle Vehicle Seat belt * T - Chat * F2 - Inventory Menu * Y - Car Trunk Inventory * H - Ragdoll * Delete - Cancel Timed Actions * U - Toggle Lock / Unlock of Nearest Owned Vehicle * G - Change Voice Distance 'Useful Commands -' * /shuff - Shuffle over from the passenger seat to the driver seat 'Quick Menu -' RevoRP uses a "quick menu" for commands that make some frequent tasks a bit simpler. 'Vehicle Commands-' In this menu, you are able to: *Turn Engine Off *Toggle Doors *Toggle Trunk *Toggle Hood 'Stop Emote / Walkstyle -' Simple enough, clicking this button will stop your current animation or walkstyle 'Radio -' Clicking this will bring up the Radio menu to switch channels, join channels, and leave channels (you must click the top right knob to leave channels you've joined) Press and hold 'CAPS LOCK '''in order to talk on the radio. Channels 1 - 4 are off limits to players as these are job specific channels: *'1 - EMS Radio *'2 - Police Radio' *'3 - Mechanic Radio' *'4 - Taxi Radio' Press ESC 'in order to exit the Radio selection screen. You can still talk on radio while the Radio Selection screen is not displayed. 'Exit Quickmenu -' Also simple, clicking this will exit the quickmenu. 'Drag Nearest Player -''' Clicking this will drag the nearest player. Click again to stop dragging them. This '''SHOULD NOT be used to replace EMS and Police "Escort" functions. 'Walkstyles -' This menu will give you access to a variety of walkstyles. You can stop the walkstyle by clicking the Stop Emote / Walkstyle button. 'Animation List' "e" must be entered before each animation. For example: /e dance umbrella holdcigar holdcig holdjoint box salute finger finger2 facepalm foldarms brief brief2 damn fail gang1 gang2 no pickbutt grabcrotch peace holster aim aim2 guard slowclap cheer bum leanwall copcrowd copcrowd2 copidle drunkbaridle djidle djidle2 examine cower2 kneel fidget ffoldarms fholdarm leanchill flex sitside sitground fnervous idleswayf idleswaym statue bobhead sitstupor cloudgaze1 cloudgaze2 layonfrontf layonfrontm yoga1 yoga2 writhe dead impatient what blowkiss showbodyf butttauntf showbodyf2 showbodyf3 handonhipidle flirtf chesttaunt sexytaunt sexydance thinking pottydance shiver punchpunch workitout peevd thesky famousf famousm scratchhead celebration dance dance1 - 10 'Jobs - ' There are plenty of jobs to choose from on RevoRP. Some jobs need to be applied for on the discord server as some of them require more dedication than others. You can apply for non-whitelisted jobs at the job center in-game.